


All the broken ties

by GoddessEris



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Business Ownership, Cooking, Demon, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, spirit realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessEris/pseuds/GoddessEris
Summary: A fanfic set in the league of legends universe where the OC resides and grows up and all the people, places, things, and events that shape them into a champion. It will be slow going at first to try and establish a world and characters some lore is being changed/altered slightly to fit the world I like. I am still a die hard ApheliosXSett shipper but I figure what the heck may as well try my own hand at weaving a tale.





	All the broken ties

The winds howled, a fierce storm raged, a storm so strong many believed it had a will of its own. Roofs ripped apart, houses broke into hundreds of pieces, and people died screaming as they were ripped into the angry maw of the tornado. The blood moon shone in the sky a crimson hue illuminating the storm making it glow even more menacing. The Jager family crowded below in their underground hole as the matriarch of the family strained to push out their third child. Her screams mixed with the chaos above and filled the nights with a symphony of pain and despair. That was how the young girl known as  Z [ vezda ](https://www.indifferentlanguages.com/words/star/slovenian) came into this world. Though she was their third child she was their first girl and as her mother lost her fight with the world just like that Zvezda became a motherless child.

The Jager family lamented the loss of the center of their world but they bore no ill will to the child. Instead they hoped to cherish and lavish gifts onto her in the hopes that she would bring them great hunters in the future, to battle the demons who sought to plunge the world into chaos. Zvezda was a bright child always learning quickly and understanding things others seemed to struggle with. Things that others couldn’t see she had a natural knack for understanding and perceiving. The elders of the village wondered if this child born under a celestial event might have been gifted extraordinary abilities.

Zvezda brothers Ezekiel and Victor sat outside the hole leading down to their home. They argued back and forth over who would get to spend the day taking Zvezda to the pool of reflection. This was a very typical sight as both boys often tried to outdo each other in the effort to be considered the better brother. They harbored no ill will towards each other but Zvezda was always something they fought over after all only one of them could be the best older brother.

“You took her to the flower meadows yesterday,” Ezekiel the older brother complained his voice cracked several times as he was still phasing through puberty. His dusty blonde hair and evergreen eyes drilled holes into his younger brother as he tried to nudge him into obedience.

“And you got to take her to the farm and she talked for days about all the animals she got to pet. It's only fair!” Victor retorted back his brown hair stood out against his blue eyes as he glared back trying to argue his point.

The object of their argument young Zvezda stood a few feet away watching her two brothers argue. Her violet eyes were troubled and she absently twirled white hair deep in thought about how to best diffuse the situation with her brothers. Only six years old she was already accustomed to their constant bickering and the need they felt to outdo each other. Their father was largely absent as he spent all day hunting and only came home to sleep. They weren’t lonely kids just always lacking direction especially Ezekiel. Who was still too young to join the hunts but too old to play with the younger children and enjoy it. 

“Why can’t we just go together?” Zvezda asked, her voice breaking the boys out of their argumentative trance.

“Well I mean we can but wouldn’t you prefer to just go with one of us?” Ezekiel asks getting up and hugging his little sister tightly.

“No fair you can’t bear hug her and try to escape with her Ezekiel let’s just go together,” Victor said the resignation clear in his voice.

“S-s-squish-” Zvezda tried to slip out before her brother released her from his bear grip.

“Ahh sorry Zvezda I always forget girls are more delicate don’t hold it against me,” Ezekiel says rubbing the back of his head and trying to laugh it off. Zvezda gulps air hungrily before nodding and following her brother along the cracked cobble path.

“You’ll love the pond Veda they say some people can even talk to their future selves and spirits through the pond.” Victor explained as he tried to keep pace with his older brother's longer stride.

“The pond is so old they think it was formed when the world was a way for the gods to send messages to devout followers.” Ezekiel explained a note of arrogance in his tone as he puffed his chest like the secret know it all he was.

“I wouldn’t have minded going to the farm again,” Zvezda says. Her voice coming out rushed as she was practically running to keep up with her older brother's strides.

“Yeah but then you wouldn’t have seen all the cool stuff in our village Veda this is the best place in the world. You never need to grow up and leave and one day when your older and a deserving man appears we will get to be uncles and show them this place and even have kids of our own.” Victor says excitedly he was the idealistic dreamer always dreaming of the future.

Zvezda nodded but a voice in the back of her head always nagged at her a whispering of sorts that only she seemed to ever hear. And as they walked this broken path the whispers were starting to get louder, what once were muffled whispers now started to beat in her mind like drums at the festivals. The voices grew louder and more seemed to sound off in her head as they seemed to be approaching closer to the place her brothers had wished to bring her. She tried her best to not let her fear show that always made the sounds worse and muster up her courage. 

“We’re here,” Ezekiel said with an actor flourish as he pushed back a wide canopy leaf and showed his sister a crystal blue lake no bigger than their house but it glowed and ebbed with an otherworldly feeling. As the two boys reached out grabbing their young sister hand they pulled her to the bank and helped her stare at her reflection in the lake chuckling happily at a job well done as she stared blankly at the water.

They must have thought her so amazed that she was rendered speechless and her young mind blown but what they failed to realize was the emotional war going on in her young head. Images filled her mind rapidly flashing like a film reel, horses charging people, buildings burning, people crying and begging for mercy, her brother and father dead corpses looking up at her and her own hands covered in their blood. A feminine voice called out, finally breaking away from her trauma shell with the words “Soon.”

The brothers were shocked into action when their younger sister let out a blood curdling scream and passed out falling into the pond. Ezekiel grabbed her, easily pulling her out of the water and running back to the home in a blind panic. She felt so small and tiny in his arms as he rushed her home hoping that their father would be there and could fix whatever bad thing had happened to their little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Kudos help a lot in me knowing people enjoy my work. Critics are welcome just add in things I could change or fix instead of "this sucks make apheliosXsett fanfiction". :3


End file.
